Return to Me Salvation
by Kerrie-chan
Summary: MalikTea Sequel to 'Are you there' As Malik battles Yam in the BC finals he thinks about certain things...


Return to Me Salvation 

By K-chan

AN: Here it is.. the sequel to 'Are you there?'  It is Malik/Tea… and its set to the song 'Tourniquet" by Evanescence.. DOWNLOAD IT!  Its awesome..  First part is from Malik's POV.. oh and someone told me that Malik forfeits to Yami, but I don't know if its true.. so like yeah this is my own version of the end of Battle City ^^V  R+R

I tried to kill the pain  
But only brought more

I'm losing my concentration…I can feel it.  God damn Pharaoh!  He has to moralize everything!  And his little hikari has to pity and sympathize with everyone!  I don't need his pity or sympathy!  I don't need any thing from them!

He is source of my pain.  He killed my father! …didn't he?  As this duel progresses I'm so sure anymore.  Just as I'm not so sure trying to send him to the shadow realm is such a good idea either.  Why am I questioning what I have strove after for so long??  I growl.  Maybe because this long fight to steal the Pharaoh's power and rid the world of him has only brought me more agony.  No, that's not it… I don't care how much pain it costs just as long as I gain my revenge.  Then what is causing this hesitation?  This failure…for I am losing.  It hits me then, why I'm sabotaging my own victory.

Her.

I lay dying  
And I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal 

I glance off over to the side, where all the Pharaoh's cheerleaders were lined up yelling encouragement.  It makes me sick.  How could they like such an overbearingly arrogant ass such as the Pharaoh?  He's a lying sack of shit if you ask me.  But no one does.  They all just think I'm a psycho.  

But not Her.

My eyes fall on the slender auburn haired girl.  She is standing quietly, her hands clasped together in front of her, her eyes trained steadily on the duel.  A shadow hovers just behind her shoulder, in between her and the rest of the group.  Bakura has protected her well.  It is strange for me to trust anyone, but I find myself trusting my most important possession to the white haired tomb robber.  Some how I know he would protect her with his life.  He's loyal when he so chooses.

Our eyes meet, hers and I, and in that instant my world crashes down around me.

I see my defeat in those eyes.

Gentle sea colored eyes that have haunted my dreams since the day I laid eyes on her.  Regret washes over me like a flood.  I never wanted to hurt her.  But I can't help feeling slightly betrayed and extremely jealous.  Her eyes told me that her cheering for the Pharaoh wasn't an act and that she actually wanted me to loose.

Why?

I'm dying… praying… bleeding and screaming  
Am I too lost to be saved  
…Am I too lost?

How could she want him to win?  _How_ damn it?!  After what we shared… what we _share_!  Isis told me once that love is the strongest bond that can ever be forged between two people, she couldn't be lying…she's never lied to me before.  So then why was the one person I trust with my heart cheering for my enemy?  My eyes narrow angrily.  How could she?  After doubting me and my love…

What if she has given up?  Decided that I'm too far-gone to save, that I'm not worth it.  Has she discovered that the Pharaoh actually _does_ love her in the way she so desperately wanted to be loved?  My dear Tea can be so blind when it comes to love.  She told me that Yugi never loved her more than a friend… and that she wanted more.  I bit my tongue when she told me that, for I knew the truth.  

The little boy and his pharaoh Yami practically stumbled over themselves in her presence, and I knew for a fact that they worshipped the ground my woman walked on.

Too bad I got there first, or so I thought.

She cheers for him now, when she should be cheering for me.  Doesn't she see that I need support?  My eyes widen at the thought.  Did I just think I needed support from someone?

She has a hold on me far deeper than I realized.

Do you remember me  
Lost for so long

"Don't even think about it Malik."  

The Pharaoh's low growl interrupted my musings and I realized I had been staring at Tea.  Turning away quickly I glared at the stupid fern head Pharaoh, what did he know anyway?  Like he actually knows what I'm thinking.  A smirk crossed my lips.  Just to annoy him I'll play along with his little game.

"Don't think what Pharaoh?"  I say back haughtily.

He glares at me with such heat that even I am shocked.  "You will not use Tea as a pawn to win.  Take your loss with honor, although I am sure that will be difficult for _you_."

Something in his voice triggers something in my mind.  It occurs to me that he's not really talking about using Tea as a pawn against him, but about touching her period.  He must have seen the possessive gleam I get in my eyes when I look at her.  Heh, fool.  

"This duel's not over yet Pharaoh.  And before the end you will see that I do not need to _use_ Tea for anything."  

This throws him off guard and he's confused by my double meaning.  I once again glanced at my woman.  She knew what I was saying.  But her eyes still held hope for the Pharaoh.  Why couldn't she see that I wanted to win for her?  That this duel was no longer about the Pharaoh's power, but about her.  Yes I still wanted that power, but if it meant giving her up, I was better off with out it.

Wait.  When did I come up with that?

Will you be on the other side  
Or will you forget me?

The duel is turning around for me.  We're even in life points and I have called Ra to the field.  It's almost over for the fucking Pharaoh.  I would like to think good riddance, but something stops me, or rather someone.  I growl.

Why must I care what she thinks and how she feels?  It's greatly annoying.  Since she walked in my life my very _soul_ has been changing, and it's not something I wanted.  Part of me wants to think to hell with her, and just claim the power that is rightfully mine.  However, I know I can't do that.  

Fuck.

A silly slip of a girl was all it took to change me completely.  When did I become so weak?  So…malleable?  I always prided myself on being the leader, but now I'm the follower.  And strangely I don't mind.  I would follow her to the ends of the Earth…

I look at my hand and then to my Egyptian God Monster.  I know I have the means to win this duel, but it doesn't matter any more.  I know destiny decreed that I would lose, and even though I have the means to win, the Pharaoh will still beat me.  He _always_ won.  He wasn't the King of Games for nothing.  But he isn't the reason why I am going to lose.  No.  She is.

But will she be there when it's over?  Or will she walk off into the sunset with the Pharaoh?  I clench my teeth.  I don't want to let her.  But it's her choice… I will not raise my hand to stop her.

Closing my eyes I fold my hand up and slide it into the discard slot and remove my cards from the field.  It is over.

I'm dying praying bleeding and screaming  
Am I too lost to be saved  
Am I too lost?

The group of teenagers gasped, their eyes widening as they watched the blond Egyptian boy close his duel disk and fall to his knees.  What was he doing?

Yami narrowed his eyes, on guard for another trick.  He wouldn't trust Malik as far as he could throw them.  This was probably just some tactic to throw them all off guard.  "What are you doing Malik?"  He demanded.

"It's over."

Yami blinked, his frown growing.  Over?  How?  

_I think…he's giving up Yami_.

Yugi's gentle suggestion surprised the Pharaoh.  Could his aibou be right?  But why would Malik give up?  He had been winning!  "What?"

"It's over.  You win…Pharaoh."  The title when Malik said it now was no longer said in a derogatory tone, just a neutral indifferent one.  It was like he had given up…on life.

"Alright!!!"  Joey exclaimed before leading the crowd of excited onlookers over to congratulate their friend.

Malik stayed on his knees, his head bowed, with his eyes closed.  He tried to block out the cheers that sounded from the group in front of him but was unable.  Was she in that group too?  Did she hug the Pharaoh close and give him a kiss of victory?  

My God my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation  
My God my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation 

He then found himself encased in lithe arms, his head pressed against a soft chest.  A sweet scent assaulted his nose and his eyes shot open.  He found himself staring at a bright yellow T-shirt with black lettering.  His cheek smoothed against the fabric-covered breast and his eyes closed again, letting himself be consumed by the woman that held him.  Finger's threaded through his hair and stroked his cheek gently, he sighed, reveling in the attention.  She hadn't gone to the Pharaoh after all.

"I'm proud of you."  

Her voice whispered into his ear and suddenly it was all worth it.  Nothing else in the world mattered but her.  She was proud of him.  He made her happy.  And that was what counted.

My wounds cry for the grave  
My soul cries for deliverance  
Will I be denied

"…Tea?"

Tea's head snapped up to see all her friends staring at her in confusion.  She felt Malik shift as he pulled away slightly.  She could feel his body tense.  "Yes?"  She replied softly.

Joey was the first one to speak and he stepped forward, eyes hardening.  "Look, I know yer into to da whole 'friendship' thing but don't ya think yer takin' it a bit far?"  He demanded, propping his hands on his hips.

Tea sighed, pulling back from Malik to stand –not before giving his cheek and extra stroke to calm him.  She could feel his anger growing.  Taking a step towards the group, she raised set her jaw determinedly.  It was time to tell them the truth.  She sucked in a deep breath.  "I…I have something to tell you all."

This sent murmurs through the group and Joey blinked, raising an eyebrow.  "Ya, what is it?"

"I-I-I…I'm going with Malik!"  She finally blurted, losing her confidence and turning her gaze to her shoes.

"Wha?"  Joey stuttered, as he and the rest of the group's eyes widened.  Joey was the first to recover.  "Like hell ya are!"  He raged, jumping forward and grasping her arm firmly.  "Ya ain't going anywhere with psycho boy!"

"Joey let me go!"  Tea yelled, trying in vain to pull herself out of the blond boy's grasp.

However, it was unnecessary as a fist landed soundly on Joey cheek sending the boy to the ground.  A hand clamped down on Tea's other arm so that she would not topple on top of Joey.  "You shouldn't touch what's not yours to touch dog, you might get hurt."  A low voice growled from beside Tea.

Joey groaned, rubbing his cheek and looking up, hate glinting in his eyes.  "Bakura…!"

A smirk curled Bakura's lips as he looked down at the taller boy.  Then, flicking his eyes toward behind him he said, "I have protected her as I promised Malik.  Come collect your woman."

Malik stood finally, stepping behind Tea, placing his hands on her hips, a smirk curving his lips.  "Thank you Bakura…my friend."

The white haired spirit humphed, crossing his arms, but stayed where he was.

Joey growled again, lurching to his feet.  "Don't touch her ya freak!"  He yelled.

"Joey.  That's enough."

Joey froze at the sound of Yami's voice, sighing.  The group parted for the elegant Pharaoh as he walked towards the couple and Bakura, coming to a stop a few feet in front of Tea.  

Hurt flashed in his deep dusk purple eyes and he completely ignored Malik behind her.  "Why…?"  He whispered, a tear escaping his left eye.

Tourniquet  
My suicide

Tea clenched her eyes shut as guilt surged with in her.  Patting one of Malik's hands, she stepped forward, out of his grasp and to Yami.  "I'm sorry…I…I love him."  She whispered, her head bent.

Yami's eyes closed as if he was wounded, his fists clenching.  Inside he could hear Yugi's sharp intake of breath, and the drips of his tears starting to fall.  _Malik…_

"Why didn't you tell me…us?"  Yami whispered, stepping so close their bodies brushed.  He blatantly ignored Malik's hiss.  The Egyptian boy was far too possessive for Yami's tastes he could see it already.

"I…I was afraid.  Afraid that you'd hate me."  She replied quietly, turning her tear filled eyes to his own.

"Tea."  Yami spoke softly, cupping her cheeks between his hands.  "We could never hate you, no matter what you did.  If you love him and he makes you happy, that makes us happy."  The words flowed out of his mouth, products of both him and Yugi.  

"Really?"

He sighed, leaning down slightly to brush a kiss across her forehead.  "Really."  Then he brought his gaze up from her and looked past her head to lock eyes with Malik.  "Malik.  Do you love her?"  He asked, steel in his voice.

Malik had been watching the scene, nausea washing over him.  It made him sick to see the Pharaoh he had hated for so long touch his woman.  "That's none of your business Pharaoh."  He once again spat the title.

"Do. You. Love. Her. Malik?"  Yami repeated, his voice lowering dangerously.

The blond could sense that he was treading on thin ice with the Pharaoh, and because the spirit had technically won their duel he was entitled to pay something…anything the Pharaoh wanted according to the rules of the Shadow Games.  If he had won he would have taken the Puzzel, but Malik knew Yami didn't want his Rod.  So, scowling at the tri-colored haired boy, as well as the rest of his friends he grunted.  "Yes, if you must know I do." 

Yami nodded, letting go of Tea, with an affectionate stroke to her cheek.  "Fine then."  He said, stepping back.  "If you love her as you say you do, I will trust you.  Not because you said it, but because she trusts you.  But make no mistake, Malik.  If you hurt her I will _not_ hesitate to send you to the Shadow Realm to join your yami.  Is that clear?"

Malik shrugged agreeing begrudgingly.  He had absolutely no desire to see his yami _ever_ again.

"Good.  Now," Yami motioned to the rest of his friends, "Let's go.  I wish to go home now."

Tea stared after her 'friends' as one by one turned and followed the retreating pharaoh, each tossing her a quizzical glace.  Thankfully none of them said anything.  Bakura walked after them, his arms falling to his side.

"Bakura!"  Tea called, touching his arm as he passed.

He paused, rolling his head to look at her.  "What?"

She smiled, wrapping her arms around his beck in a tight embrace.  "Thank you…for being there."

Bakura grunted, not returning the hug, but not pushing her away either.  With a smirk he closed his eyes.  "Uh…Tea… Why are you hugging me??"  Ryou asked helplessly as he turned red.

"Oh!"  Tea shot back in a flash, laughing nervously.  "Um... I was… hugging you goodbye!  The others are leaving now, you better catch up!"  She said, giving him a smile.

Ryou frowned, knowing she had been hugging his yami, but let it go, smiling back and waving as he walked away.

The two teens stood in silence, finally alone after so long.  Malik watched her with darkening eyes.  Just looking at her made him want her.  

Tea turned to see Malik watching her, his eyes hooded and dark.  Happiness bubbled up inside her, everything had turned out all right!  Cracking a huge grin, Tea lunged at him, pulling his face down to hers in an Earth shattering kiss.  Her tongue danced with his, her hands holding onto the sides of his face.  His arms wasted no time in wrapping around her waist, pulling her as close as he could to her.

When they pulled their lips apart for air, Tea looked up into his violet eyes and whispered against his lips, "I love you, you know."

He chuckled, brushing kisses over the corner of her mouth, down her jaw and across her neck.  "I know.  I _want_ you, you know."  He replied, nipping at her neck.

Tea shuddered.  She just bet he did.  She didn't need to hear he loved her, as he had just proclaimed it to the world minutes before.  One of her hands trailed down his neck and onto his chest.  "Malik…"

"Mmm…?" He murmured, suckling at her neck.

"How are we going to get home?"


End file.
